


Ham and Cheese and Properly Fished Tuna

by Lilbluebox



Series: Good Omens Discord Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbluebox/pseuds/Lilbluebox
Summary: A storm sends the Them inside for their picnic.





	Ham and Cheese and Properly Fished Tuna

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: indoor picnic

Theoretically, Adam could’ve stopped the rain. He could’ve pulled on that bit of himself that he’d mostly buried and told the weather to knock it off, please, thanks, and it’d’ve cleared up in a snap. He could’ve even dried up the ground while he was at it, given them a nice place to spread out Brian’s old quilt without getting mud on everything. 

He could have, if he wanted. 

But really, why bother? Mum had just been talking about how glad she was the forecast called for rain, her garden could really use it, and anyway, Adam didn’t like messing with all that Antichrist stuff very much. Stick to snow at Christmas and talking to Anathema and the angelic and demonic uncles he’d acquired during the whole apocalypse that wasn’t, and that was more than enough for him.

Besides, Dog had already happily gotten muddy pawprints all over the house, and he rather thought his mum was fed up with mud at the moment. 

“Right, so, what’ve we got?” Pepper asked brusquely as the Them settled in on the kitchen floor, picnic basket under the care of Wensleydale. 

“Everything.” Adam grinned, and looked to his friends. “Wensleydale, unpack the feast, and then we can all dine on ham and cheese.”

“And brownies,” Brian interjected as Wensleydale opened the basket and started pulling out sandwiches and thermoses and - yes - a plate of plastic wrapped brownies. 

“We’ve got tuna too,” the spectacled boy remarked, and passed one of those to Pepper. “It’s been fished properly, I asked.”

Pepper’s face softened happily. “Well, good,” she said, and bit into tuna and mayonnaise and wheat.


End file.
